crush
by tenkage onna
Summary: You know, I'm the one that you can talk to. And sometimes you tell me things that i don't want to know. I just want to hold you. And you say exactly how you feel about her. And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way...
1. Chapter 1

well, i like the pairing and when you think about the songs lyrics, it fits siblings. soooo, heres a cutesy little itasasu.

warnings- incest, yaoi, shouta, um...faint character bashing and OOC.

reasons- i like the pairing ;;;

rating- couldn't be over pg or pg-13

pairing- itatchi/sasuke sasuke/itatchi

summary- You know, I'm the one that you can talk to. And sometimes you tell me things that i don't want to know. I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her. And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

disclaimer- not my show, not my song. i own absolutely nothing but downloaded itasasu comics. please dont sue.

well, if you've read all that and still wanna read, enjoy flames are welcome. just remember your hurting someons feelings when you do it and that i have the right to write and like any pairing i want. enjoy!

**/You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything i wish i did   
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you/**

It was nearing dusk by the time Itatchi made it back to the house, and he was looking forward to going to sleep. To many missions in a row, and even though they were easy, being randomly groped by girls wasn't fun. Now he didn't like girls, and respected the fact they liked him, but when they grab at him, he doesn't care how many times he has to hit them, but he WILL not be molested. So, here he was, disheveled clothes, messy hair, and a little bit of blood spattered on his shirt. This was normal by now for him. Nothing new really, but that didn't mean the twelve year old wasn't scared just ever so slightly of his fan girls. After all, there were fifty of them and one of him, and he only had around twenty kunai and three shuriken with him by the end of a mission.

So here he was, walking home in a slack posture, his feet dragging as he tried desperately to pull his collar back up to hide the unwanted marks. Really the only one who would be up though was Sasuke, and that was just because he waited for him. Why he didn't know, but he did. With that he let his hand slide away from his collar. Sasuke wouldn't tell anyone, nor would he care so why bother hiding his bruised neck? Itatchi could see the gate of his home just a little bit away, and he quickened his pace, relief spreading over him as he was merely five steps from safety.

One step, he could feel the soil crunch beneath his heavy footsteps.

Two steps, he could feel a relieved smile spread over his face.

Three steps, Itatchi was so close...

Four steps, almost there!

Half a step, something tackled him and he felt himself fall back hitting the ground by where his first step had been.

Itatchi would have screamed and beat the crap outa the person who DARED make him start over, however he recognized this presence, that dark hair and black shirt belonging to only one person. He sat up and sent an irritated glare at the boy, however the fact that his face was buried in the older Uchiha's shirt ruined the effect. With a sigh the older boy tried to pry the boy's small hands from his already messy shirt and when he failed Itatchi couldn't help but glare.

"Otouto...please let go of me." He asked calmly.

The boy in his arms shook his head stubbornly and it took only a moment for Itatchi to realize he was crying. He blinked slowly, his frown turning soft and his eyes changing their angry glare to a look of concern. What? Why was he crying? He rested his hands gently on his younger brother's shoulders and pushed him back a little. Sasuke didn't want to look at him, and it was obvious in the way he pressed his face closer to the older boy's chest.

"Otouto, whats wrong?" Itatchi asked in a very calm yet slightly confused tone.

Sasuke shook his head and clung to the boy, refusing to answer. With a sigh Itatchi wrapped his arms around the boy and lifted him as he stood, deciding to head inside rather than sit on the dirty ground. That and for some reason he felt that whatever was wrong with his little brother was not meant for public display. While the older Uchiha made his way inside and to his room Sasuke had calmed down, and was currently hiccuping quietly. Though in Itatchi's delicate ears it wasn't so quiet. Itatchi glanced down at his younger brother as he walked, watching from the corner of his eye as the younger boy lifted his head and rested his chin on his shoulder, moving his hands to clutch his shoulders gently. By the time they got to Itatchi's room Sasuke wasn't really making much noise aside from his breathing, and the older boy almost thought he was dead. He bent over and dropped Sasuke carefully on the floor and stood back up, heading for his closet and pulling out a set of pajamas and then left without a word. Sasuke curled up in a ball as soon as his brother left and felt slightly relieved to hear the shower going.

Lifting his head tiredly the seven year old glanced down at his feet, thinking back to this morning. It had been a good day until that stupid project. Two people were to get together and as usual that pink haired girl rushed to his side. Thats when it started. He buried his face in his knees again, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying. He refused to cry. If he cried that wouldn't help. His Niisan always told him that. And he would listen, after all Itatchi was older and wiser, so he must be right. Even though it was his brothers fault he was upset. When Itatchi came back in, the room held a heavy feeling of sorrow, and he almost flinched. And much to his disappointment Sasuke still seemed to be crying. he sighed and walked over to Sasuke, kneeling down to sitting on his knees in front of the raven haired child. Sasuke looked up timidly at his brother, his cheeks tracked with tear stains and his obsidian eyes heavy and liquidy. Clearly he wanted to cry again.

**/I know i should tell you how i fell  
I wish everyone would disappear   
Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say/ **

Sasuke lifted his head up a little more and caught Itatchi's curious gaze with his own troubled one. He was scared, because he knew word had most likely spread around school about his secret. It was only a matter of time till Itatchi found out, then his parents, and spread until all of Konoha knew. Might as well tell him now, he thought grimly. But...what if Sakura didn't tell? There might still be some hope, and if she didn't then he'd be ruining it now.

"Sasuke?"

The boy blinked slowly, and noticed that his cheeks felt wet. He must have been crying again. He lifted an arm and swiped at his eyes quickly before smiling weakly. To late he thought bitterly, Itatchi had that look in his eyes. The one that told him that his brother knew something was up, and that there was no point in hiding it. He hated that look. It made him feel so small, like back when he used to try and snatch a cookie from his mothers baking tray. Only now, what he was hiding was a-lot worse than being a cookie thief. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the rare form of affection. His brother's face held a troubled look, well his eyes did. His face was kind of blank.

"What happened Sasuke?" His voice was soft, like a cotton blanket.

Sasuke couldn't help but sigh happily, though silently, at the equally rare tone, and he wished he could bask in the sound forever. However the insistent look deep within the depths of black of Itatchi's eyes told him that now wasn't the time. Sasuke let his gaze fall to the ground and then travel to the wall across from him.

"At school, we had this project, and that pink haired girl, Sakura wanted to pair up with me..." He trailed off, wondering if he could just drop the subject.

"Go on." Itatchi urged softly.

Obviously, he wasn't going to be able to simply drop it. "And...she told me she loved me, like she always does, but...I told her I didn't love her. She asked who I liked and..." He stopped, wishing to simply run.

"And?" His brother urged in slight annoyance. He really wanted to know the end to the story. He had always liked these kind of romance stories, ones with angst of some sort.

Taking a deep breath Sasuke continued nervously, "And I told her...that I liked..."

Itatchi rolled his eyes, and frowned. "Stop pausing." he muttered.

Sasuke glared at his brother before sticking his tongue out. "I told her the truth. I dont love her, I love..." He shifted and looked away, setting his gaze on the wall. "I told her I loved you."

**/Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you/**

An awkward silence passed through the room, and it seemed to last forever for Sasuke. He wanted to run, anywhere but here. This silence was to much, and he didn't dare look back at his brother. Itatchi was sure to hate him now, deffinately. The hand on his shoulder dropped away, and Sasuke had to fight back the urge to cry. He hated him, he knew it. He heard the slight rustling of clothes and half expected a kunai to impale him. However instead he felt only a cold hand grip his chin gently and move it so that Sasuke was now facing Itatchi. Two obsidian colored eyes probed his own, and he could almost feel them against his own. Whatever the older boy was looking for, he found it. Moving away and standing up, Itatchi walked towards his closet, pulling out his futon and then shutting it. Sasuke watched as his brother set up his bed and began to get into it.

"Niisan?" Sasuke asked timidly.

The older Uchiha looked at him with a blank face, even his eyes losing any emotion. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, close the door behind you when you leave please."

Something stirred in the boy's chest, and he felt his eyes burn. So just like that? He wouldn't even reply? Sasuke stood, his bangs covering his eyes as he nodded.

"Yes Niisan." He replied in a watery voice, obviously willing away tears.

He did as told and shut the door behind him, not hearing the near silent whisper coming from the room.

"Aishiteru Sasuke."

theres a part 2 to this, calm yourselves. was it in any way shape or form good? i like angsty itasasu stories from back when he was little. its more angst for sasuke when he gets older.(laughs insanely) well, hmm, any questions? if so, well...hmm, review or wait till i finish. by then most of your questions should be answered. but anyway, am i correct in assuming sasuke and itatchi are five years apart in age? please tell me. oh and once again I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING IN THIS STORY BUT THE HORRIBLE UCHIHACEST! sooo! on the translations.

translations-

otouto: little brother

niisan: older brother, big brother in this case.

aishiteru: i love you

there! um, if there are any mistakes please inform me politely okay? okay.


	2. Chapter 2

hello! well, this is the second and final part to "crush". soooo, if you thought before was eww, this'll be ewwier. there a kiss in here. only a kiss, nothing more, but i'm making another itasasu story thats M so if you like child molestation, incest, and itasasu, your in luck. well, any way. onto the story!

warnings- a kiss(no tongue sorry to say XDD), yaoi, shouta, and incest.

reasons- cause i like itasasu!

rating- pg to pg-13

pairing- itachi/sasuke sasuke/itachi

summary-You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

disclaimer- not my song, not my characters. please dont sue. i only have R rated itasasu doujin!

weeeeeeell, enjoyjoy!

a month.

it had been one month since the day sasuke had admitted his love. one month since his brother began dating, bringing home anyone who he saw fit to be near him. in that month, sakura had told ino, who told everyone else. in that month he was picked on horribly, by boys, ignored by girls, and had looks of disgust thrown at him by teachers. no one wanted to come near him, and he couldn't understand why. he saw people hug and kiss in public, sometimes it was even two people of the same sex. so why was this love so wrong? must be because they were brothers he had thought. luckily, no one had told his parents, as the ever looming older brother was always there. while itatchi never showed any sympathy, he did defend sasuke. but he couldn't stop the hurtful words being said behind his back. that wasn't in his power.

in that month, sasuke had felt more alone then ever before. every time he saw a girl firmly attached to itachi's arm, his heart cracked and it wouldn't be long till it shattered. he hadn't seen itatchi kiss her or anything else, but it wasn't long till he would. it was only one girl, but she made him boil with rage and jealousy the moment he saw her. he hated her, especially how she was so pretty and so annoyingly sweet. he hated it.

currently he was sitting on the porch, watching the gate with blank eyes. his face was far from blank as it was twisted in a frown. it was bright and sunny, and only a few clouds marred the perfect blue of the sky. he sighed, resting his chin in his small pale hands, which rested on his swinging legs. small thud sounds were heard as his bare heels connected with the polished wood, and scrapped them slightly. he must have either not cared or not noticed because sasuke didn't look away from the still gate. his ears perked up at the sound of cheery talking and a few light hearted giggles. sasuke's dark eyes immediately narrowed and anger clouded them, turning the glossy gray of his eyes to a hard lack-luster. he stood and was about to head inside to escape the vommitt inducing sight when a happy voice was heard.

"oh! sasuke-kun, there you are! we've been looking for you!"

he froze and he could almost feel the piercing gaze of his brother, who the girl was no doubt holding hands with. he turned around and forced a smile and closed his eyes in fake happiness. he would fake it if it made itatchi happy. anything for the one he loves. the girl smiled brightly, her bright purple eyes closing as her cheeks came up.

"o-oh yeah? sorry." sasuke replied.

the girl brushed her long fingers through her orangeish colored hair and let her smile fall slightly, and he couldn't help but wish to dissapear. that girl had just graduated yesterday, and she knew of his not so secret love for his brother. her pretty eyes were clouded in disgust, and sasuke knew that she didn't like him. hell, she was probably only following itatchi, as she didn't like him much from the start.

"well, its okay. I'm glad your okay." she responded with fake, yet believable, relief.

sasuke nodded and began to turn away, fully intent on hiding away from the annoying flirting girl until she left. that is, he would have if his brother hadn't spoken.

"your not going in your room again are you?" he asked blankly.

almost automatically he responded, "yes."

"you shouldn't lock yourself in there, its unhealthy."

the younger uchiha glared, "since when did you care?"

something in sasuke wished his brother would respond with a 'I've always cared!' instead of the slightly irritated, "do what you wish then."

a crack sounded off in his head, and it felt like his heart had cracked again. it took a lot to keep sasuke from retorting with a childish 'i will!' but he managed to simply walk away. he made it to his room before he felt that horrid pain in his chest. he hated it. he'd always make it to his room before he'd feel that retched pain, and know how much he regretted ever confessing. only then would he allow himself to sink down to the floor and let a few tears out, never any more than a few. his love, it wasn't right, thus wasn't worth mourning over. the girl had left early, and sasuke was just nodding off when a gentle knock woke him up. he woke with a start and blinked, clearing the sleep from his mind. he looked up at the door and called out "come in." and in came the last person expected, yet the only person he most needed.

the boy walked in, his face blank as it had been the entire month. "otouto, dinners ready." he called out in a low voice.

sasuke nodded slowly, watching in a memorized fashion as itatchi shut the door and walked away. well, he thought, its dinner. the one time where even if it was fake, his brother would speak to him. standing shakily sasuke ran a hand through his bangs, brushing them back momentarily as he let a sigh escape from his lips. well, at least that girl wasn't staying for diner like she had yesterday. it seemed to take longer than usual to wash his hands and face, and the walk to the dinning room couldn't have been longer to him. by the time he was sitting at the table he realized that only one person was there, and he could have felt happier with the presence if he wasn't totally being ignored by said person. across from him sat itatchi, writing something on a piece of small paper with a pen. curiosity took control and sasuke found himself leaning over to try and look at the paper, his view being blocked by a hand just as he was in view. he blinked and was about to question his brother when a cheery voice interrupted him.

"sasuke, dont lean on the table, i need to put the food down you know." his mother said with only light warning.

sasuke blushed and hurriedly sat back down and apologized sheepishly. his brother put the paper in his pocket and waited patiently for his food, thanking his mother when she handed him his plate. sasuke wondered why itatchi hadn't told him the usual speech about personal information. sasuke was so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost didn't notice the snap of fingers in front of his nose. he blinked quickly and stared cross eyed at itachi's hand in front of his face, poised to snap his fingers again if needed. the older uchiha frowned in slight annoyance before pulling his hand back and sitting back down. sasuke blushed in embarrassment and looked down at his lap. ugh, he was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed his mother had set his food down.

"sasuke, are you feeling well?" she asked in concern.

the boy nodded and apologized once more before saying, "yes kaa-chan, I'm fine."

his mother frowned, "tell me if your feeling ill, okay?"

sasuke smiled and nodded, "hai kaa-chan."

the woman smiled and sat in her own seat, and everyone began eating as usual. everything went as it normally did, eating and some chatter, and to sasuke's relief a bit of talking between he and his brother. it had been such a long time since they had last talked, so, to sasuke, this was heaven. everything went as usual until the youngest uchiha felt a light kick to the shin and a brush of fingers and paper on his knee. it didn't take much to figure out itatchi was trying to pass him something. being as stealthy as he could, sasuke reached under the table and took the paper from his older brother's fingers. being careful not to make any noise, sasuke shoved the paper into his pocket and after a brief eye contact with his brother went back to eating. after his parents had finished and itatchi began collecting the plates, sasuke dug out the crumpled paper and unfolded it from its square shape. in the nice and slightly curvy writing that was his brothers was written:

_meet me in my room around twelve tonight._

sasuke's face twisted into a confused expression and he was about to ask the older boy why when he noticed that he wasn't in the room any more. frowning, sasuke tucked the paper back in his pocket and stood up, stretching before walking to his room. once inside he looked at his clock and realized he had four hours to kill before twelve. what could he do?

itatchi sat in his room staring at the wall blankly, thinking back to this afternoon.

_the younger uchiha glared, "since when did you care?"_

closing his eyes he tried to rid himself of that memory. he always cared. he opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on his wall, sighing when it only read 10:30. the boy closed his eyes again, and the hurt and angry black eyes from this afternoon reappeared in his minds eye, making him flinch at their sad sheen. now that he really thought about it, he hadn't really paid much attention to sasuke, actually, he purposely ignored him. as cruel as that was, he couldn't let sasuke love him like he did. as much as itatchi loved his little brother, he couldn't bring himself to taint the innocence in those happy obsidian eyes. never, that wasn't even an option. as many times as he dreamed of it, he couldn't see himself touching the little boy, without some kind of sick evil music in the background. because only someone evil would touch such an innocent and pure boy.

"heh...i must be damn psychotic then." itachi muttered.

a knock sounded on the door and with a quick glance at the clock he noted it was only eleven twenty. twisting his face into a slightly confused expression, itatchi stood and walked over towards the door, and opened it partially. outside it was sasuke, twitching nervously, such as glancing around quickly, fiddling with his sleeve, and biting at his lower lip. looking up quickly at the sound of the door the younger boy looked away.

"sorry, I'm early, but i couldn't think of anything to do..." the younger uchiha said all in one breath.

the older boy smiled faintly at his brother and opened the door wider and stepping away to let his twitching younger brother in. "its okay." he reassured.

sasuke looked up and frowned but smiled, even if a little bit nervously. "you sure niisan?"

"positive."

sasuke felt the weight on his mind being slightly lifted, and he couldnt keep back the happy smile from his face. walking inside, sasuke glanced around his brother's room, noting some of the differences in it from the last time he had been in it. it seemed more...dreary. like someone died in here or something. a shiver ran down the boy's spine and thought for a second it wasn't that someone had died, it was that someone WOULD die. someone like him. he paled and took a step back, believing his paranoid thoughts for a second. itachi raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to what was wrong.

"niisan...you wont kill me, will you?" he asked then thought nervously, if he was going to he wouldn't tell him first.

the older uchiha blinked and made a face, "of course not sasuke. what made you think that?"

sasuke shook his head and looked up to flash a faked smile at his brother, "no reason."

itachi shook his head, "I'm not going to hurt you. what would be the point of that?"

"i dunno...i just thought you might."

"whys that?"

the raven haired boy bit at his bottom lip. well for starters, itachi hadn't exactly been NICE to him lately. plus he seemed rather aggravated with him over the whole love thing. that and maybe this afternoon he really made him mad! who knows what could happen? what if his brother tried to kill him? would he be able to defend himself against such a powerful fighter? of course not. he wasn't even fast, so he was as good as dead if itachi tried anything.

"i dunno. it just popped up in my head. sorry if i offended you..." sasuke murmured quickly, bowing his head.

"dont be. come on in."

sasuke nodded and followed his brother inside, hearing the door close and immediately tensing up. what if itachi did kill him? he was so scared, and he could understand why. maybe itachi was sick and disgusted of him? then he'd deffinately kill him! itachi didn't keep things he didn't like.

"calm yourself sasuke. nothing will happen to you."

the boy nodded weakly and watched as his brother sat down on his futon, as he had been before sasuke came in. he pated a space besides him and sasuke hurriedly sat down. a few minutes of awkward silence passed by, neither boy knowing exactly how to start whatever was supposed to happen. a few more minutes went by when sasuke found he couldn't bear it any longer.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

itachi looked over to him in surprise, "why are you sorry?"

"because..." the boy began.

"because?"

"because...because...becauseiloveyoubutyoudontlovemeanditprobablymadeyouhatemeevenmoresojusthurryupandkillmealready!"

itachi blinked a few times, not understanding the boy one bit. "okay, please repeat yourself, SLOWLY."

sasuke brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them before hiding his face in them. "i love you. but...but you dont love me, and...and you hate me!" he sobbed.

oddly enough he could understand that clearly. for once in his life he felt total understanding yet horrible confusion wash over him in thick waves. he knew his little brother loved him, but just now when he repeated his confession, it felt like the first time to him. like this had never happened to him before. it was...weird.

"sasuke..."

"I'm sorry niisan. i-"

"stop saying your sorry. its not needed."

sasuke blinked in shock and lifted his head up to question his older brother, finding itachi's lips covering his own almost the second he lifted his head. he heard sirens go off in his head, and he felt a thick blush spread over his pale face. it...it was fake, not real. it had to be! the feeling of lips moving against his own told him it wasn't. he felt himself let out a weak moan as he squeezed his eyes shut. it was real...it was real! the lips left him and sasuke found himself gasping for breath as a amused smile crossed itachi's pale lips.

"no apologies are needed otouto." he said quietly.

sasuke looked up at the older uchiha and smiled happily before hugging his brother tightly.

indeed, no apologies were needed he thought warmly.

dun dun dun! last chapter. next is a short epilogue. enjoy till then!


	3. Chapter 3

well, this is the end ne. i hope you enjoy this ne. i'd like to thank everyone who reviewed.

**_angstkitten- _**sankyuu ne(bows) thank you for reviewing ne. yeah, sasuke is cute X3

**_penguin with a butterfly net- _**(backs away warily from penguins) ne, i updated ne! see? thanks for the motivation nd the humor ne, it really cheered me up.

**_n3ko-_** i'm glad it got a positive response its what i was looking for. i know i spelled his name wrong now XDD thanks for pointing it out though.

**_seikohan343-_** really? honestly? i'm glad then ne

**_SasukeDragon-_** na, i'm making a sequel, no worries!

**_Nine-Tailed Demon Fox-_** na, i'll add it in soon. before i start the sequel, i'll fix this

warnings- shouta, incest, yaoi, angst, spoilers(but if you know who itachi is, it shouldnt be a spoiler XDD)

reasons- i gotta finish it!

rating- T

pairings- itasasu

summary-_w-why then niisan? i thought you loved me! you said it every night, you-you...if it wasnt fake then- if it was real, why did you leave me? niisan?_

disclaimer- i own NOTHING! please do not sue meee!

READ ON!

sasuke walked numbly down the muddy street, eyes completely blank. his short black hair was plastered to his pale white face, his clothing mirroring this to his body. he was soaked, the heavy rain thundering down on his weak and cold body. he walked stiffly, like a zombie. anyone who passed by might actually mistake the small boy as such, but make no mistake, he was very much alive. he had survived, but...his soul and heart had not.

_why niisan...? didn't you love me? didn't i matter to you? didn't THEY matter to you? i thought...i thought-_

the last surviving uchiha stopped in front of his now off limits house, where yellow police tape clearly said it was restricted. he didn't look twice as he ducked under it and walked silently towards the main house where his happiest memories resided. inside was dark, and a heavy air of emptiness hung around the tiny boy as he walked through the abandoned building, noting the random dark stains marring the once gleaming floors and spotless walls.

taking a turn sasuke found himself in front of his older brother itachi's room, and emotion flashed quickly through his dull eyes. raising a hand, sasuke balled it up and knocked gently on the closed door. he felt as if he should do that, even if he knew itachi was long gone. he knew. he had checked the entire house three times already. opening the door quietly, sasuke took two steps inside before stopping and looking around slowly. nothing had changed since last time. the room was still dark, the bed was still out, the room clean and orderly, the note on itachi's bed- wait...note? sasuke blinked before frowning. and stepping forward to the small envelope. it hadn't been there before. picking it up he opened it and immediately filled with hope when noticed the neatly printed writing on it.

_**dear sasuke,**_

_**it wasn't fake, everything that occurred here, it was real.**_

_**remember that.**_

_**love, **_

_**itachi.**_

tears brimmed in sasuke's now livid and large eyes. he was filled with overwhelming joy and sorrow all at once, and he couldn't help the sob the broke from his lips. his shoulders shuddered as sasuke began to sob, tears flowing freely onto the now dropped card.

_w-why then niisan? i thought you loved me! you said it every night, you-you...if it wasn't fake then-_

two ANBU suddenly appeared, attracted to the sudden noise from part of the house. behind their masks, sad frowns painted their faces, guilt consuming them suddenly. poor boy one ANBU thought sadly. indeed he was a poor boy.

"t-then why...why'd you leave niisan?" sasuke choked out, voice thick with the effort of crying.

the two shinobi behind the boy felt as if something had cracked within them as they watched him continue sobbing.

_if it was real, why did you leave me?_

_niisan?_

short XDD sorry ne, i hope you at least enjoyed it ne. weeeell, this is teh end! shoo!

translations-

niisan- older brother, big brother, brother.

shinobi-(rolls eyes) ninja.


End file.
